Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-7045)
Even amongst the race of superpowered Inhumans, Blackagar Boltagon's abilities are terrifyingly destructive. Blessed and cursed with a voice that can shatter whole planets, Black Bolt must keep forever mute, lest a single incautious whisper kill everyone around him. As the King of the Inhumans, it is his duty to protect the Inhuman city of Attilan and guide his people through an uncertain future. It’s a bit hard to say as he never utters a word, but Black Bolt is obviously regal, very serious and extremely controlled. He never acts rashly and prefers to consider situations and ponder for a long time before acting. His wife, Queen Medusa, normally acts as his interpreter, as she has the best command of the sign language Black Bolt uses. Black Bolt is not a man of action. Even in dire crises he will be reluctant to fight. In many ways, he considers himself the “nuclear deterrent” of the Inhumans – to be unleashed only in desperate cases. Once Black Bolt flies into combat, it’s a sure sign things have escalated to a thoroughly unhealthy level. He’s also extremely reticent to have the Inhumans interact or attack humans, even in self-defense, and will only accept such clashes when no other option is left. Black Bolt, as the Silent King, is sometimes depicted as a very mysterious figure. He keeps his cards extremely close to his chest, never revealing what he really knows and the true depth of his intricate strategies – except, sometimes, to his wife. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Metabolism': Besides strength, Black Bolt possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. Because of the genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical abilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Advanced Longevity' *'Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing': Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. **'Quasi-Sonic Scream' **'Particle & Electron Channeling': Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Master Blow. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. **'Particle & Electron Manipulation': Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antennae or his arms and hands to create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force, absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand, this field can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. **'Latent Telepathy': Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother, Maximus, and overwhelm him in psychic ability. Often using it as a means to communicate with his wife Medusa as well. **'Anti-Gravitational Flight': Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle / electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. Abilities *'Sign Language' *'Master Combatant' *'Stress Point Detection' Weaknesses *'Weak Immune System' Paraphernalia Transportation *Flight under his own power *Teleportation using Lockjaw Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:House of Agon members (Earth-7045) Category:Royalty Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sonic Scream Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Construct Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Black Bolt